


Under Orders

by lezgoisay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Cum Play, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Ride him cowboy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay
Summary: Bucky reaches behind him and grabs Steve's cock. "You don't come until I tell you to," he orders. "I got plans for that big prick of yours."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/盾冬】Under Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365570) by [flymetothemoon16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16)
  * Translation into Русский available: [По приказу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950920) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



Bucky leans over and kisses Steve, tonguing at his lips until Steve opens his mouth to give Bucky his demanded access. Steve is naked and on his back, his upper body elevated on pillows in a semi-reclined position. His powerful arms are crossed at the wrists above his head, securely handcuffed to the bed's tubular steel headboard with the unbreakable restraints which had mysteriously gone missing from SHIELD's equipment room.

Bucky is naked too, unless the butt plug counts. Straddling Steve's narrow waist, he can feel Steve's hard dick against his ass so he wiggles a bit just to be a tease. Bucky caresses Steve's broad chest and big shoulders, then possessively runs his hands up and down Steve's muscular arms. Steve moans and shifts as best he can in the restraints. Ever since the super soldier serum transformed him so many years ago, it's not often that Steve gets to feel small and controlled anymore.

Squeezing some lube into his silver palm, Bucky starts jerking himself off, his eyes roaming over Steve's body. Steve watches him masturbate, licking his lips as Bucky strokes his hard prick. With his other hand, Bucky plays with Steve's nipples, occasionally leaning over to flick them with his tongue, knowing that it turns Steve on.

"God, let me suck you, Bucky," Steve says. "I need your cock in my mouth so bad."

Bucky keeps right on pumping, rising to his knees so Steve gets a full view of all the action.

"You'll get what I give you. I'm the one in charge here, not you."

Bucky's fist slides up and down his prick a few more times until he throws his head back and groans loudly. The head of Bucky's dick stiffens further and spurts thick cum all over Steve's pecs. He runs his fingers through the warm jism and then plays with one of Steve's nipples, getting it wet and hard. Bucky licks the rest off Steve's chest and then pushes up Steve's other pec to more easily suck that nipple, covering it with cum too.

"Stop, Buck, stop -- you're gonna make me reach it too soon!"

Bucky reaches behind him and grabs Steve's cock. "You don't come until I tell you to," he orders. "I got plans for that big prick of yours."

Climbing off Steve, Bucky looks at the big prick in question, now so erect and engorged that it has a slightly purplish hue to it. Bucky gives it a long, slow, wet lick from base to foreskin to tip, just to hear Steve moan and beg for more. But Bucky has his own agenda.

Bucky needs to be fucked.

He lubes up Steve's dick and then pulls out his butt plug. It's done a good job of keeping him open and ready, but Bucky uses his lubricated fingers to do a final stretch anyway. Then Bucky straddles Steve again, reaching behind to keep Steve's dick steady as he spreads himself, bears down and slowly takes Steve inside him.

Steve groans and curses as he feels his cock slide past Bucky's asshole into the enveloping heat of his body. Bucky takes him all the way in until Steve is balls-deep inside him. As Bucky starts to ride Steve's prick, Bucky's own cock and balls slap softly against Steve's abdomen. Bucky gets a good rhythm going, his serpentine rocking motion moving his body and Steve's in unison.

Bucky keeps his eyes locked on Steve as he fucks. He knows that Steve likes watching as he brings him to orgasm. So Bucky rides him hard, like he's at a goddamn rodeo. He loves having Steve's dick inside him and he makes sure Steve knows it. Bucky pants and moans, then licks his dry lips and tosses his sweaty hair out of his face. He leans down for a sloppy kiss with Steve who desperately sucks Bucky's tongue out of his open mouth. Bucky can feel Steve's body start to tremble and lose control beneath him.

"You have my permission to come now," Bucky tells him. "But I want to hear you scream my name when you do."

As Bucky continues to ride, Steve starts to writhe, his arms twisting in the restraints. His back arches and his hips frantically thrust upwards as Bucky squeezes Steve's cock inside him as hard as he can. Steve's head thrashes from side to side as he wails Bucky's name. Steve lifts halfway off the bed when he finally comes hard up Bucky's ass.

They're both sweating and panting heavily as Bucky slides his wet ass off Steve's softening prick. He loves the feel of Steve's cum running down the inside of his thigh as he releases him from the SHIELD handcuffs. Steve's arms immediately go around Bucky's waist, pulling him down onto the bed for some passionate kissing and fondling now that he is allowed to touch Bucky again.

"I never get tired of fucking you like that," Steve murmurs into Bucky's ear.

"You better not," Bucky says.


End file.
